Ellie (Ice Age)
Ellie is a female woolly mammoth, whom Manny, Diego, and Sid meet during their migration to escape the flood in the second movie, Ice Age: The Meltdown and soon became Manny's mate and in the third movie, she gave birth to a new daughter Peaches. Ellie is voiced by Queen Latifah. History Ice Age: The Meltdown It was revealed that when Ellie was young, she was separated from her herd during the ice age. She came across two opossums named Crash and Eddie, along with their mother. She later forgot her origins and thought that she was an opossum. Initially Manny was overjoyed that he had found another of his kind, but got somewhat dismayed when he realized that Ellie believed that she was an opossum. Nevertheless, he and his herd (or rather, Sid) welcomed Ellie and her brothers to travel with them. During this time, Ellie displayed the mannerisms pertaining to an opossum as well as insisting (despite obvious proof that she was not a possum) and this tested Manny's patience, namely when she claimed that the act of bravery that he had done of fighting off the sea reptile Cretaceous was dumb. Soon, Manny got his time to be alone with Ellie when he and Ellie went for a walk through a wooded area, where Ellie had a flashback that told her of her past. Upon remembering this, she knew that she was a mammoth. When Manny later implied that they must mate in order to save the mammoths from extinction, she was initially angered, but in time she apologized for overreacting. Soon, however, this new "herd" reached a horrible obstacle between them and safety from the oncoming flood: a field of geysers, which Manny explained must be crossed, but Ellie would not listen: she and her brothers felt that they must go around. But this proved to be disastrous: as they were trying to reach their destination, some rocks caved down and nearly crushed Ellie and her brothers, but trapped them instead in a sort of cave. Manny rescued Ellie, for the water was flooding into the cave where she was trapped and had nearly drowned Ellie. She and Manny escaped and regrouped with the others, but faced another problem, for the waters were still rising. After the waters had subsided a herd of mammoths made their way into the valley. Manny thought that because the mammoths had come, that Ellie would not want to remain with him. He was persuaded otherwise by Sid and Diego and confronted Ellie confessing his feelings, saying that he wanted to be together not because they had to be, but because he himself wanted to. Ellie accepted him as her mate. The mammoths trumpet while Manny and Ellie embrace. Manny and Ellie decide to stay with their old friends, taking along Sid, Diego, and the possum brothers. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third movie, she and Manny are mates and Ellie is pregnant with their first child. When they find the Dinosaur World under their feet, they have to go in and search for Sid in Lava Falls. When very close to Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labour, and gives birth to Peaches (which was named after the codeword that was for if Ellie went into labor on the trip). When they return to the surface, Ellie introduces Peaches to her new home. Ice Age: Continental Drift Ellie is more supportive of her teenage daughter being on her own than overprotective Manny is (though in his defense, given what happened to his last family, it's completely understandable). When a landmass separates her and Peaches from Manny, Peaches starts sobbing since the last thing she and her father did was fight, but Ellie calms her down promising her that Manny will return as he is "the toughest most stubborn Mammoth I've ever met." Ellie take charge of the animals, directing them to go to the land bridge, as Manny had told her. On the way there, Peaches was so depressed that she was almost caught in a landslide, but was saved by Louis. That night, she was visited by Ethan, who invited her to join his group the next day. Peaches excitedly agreed, even when Ethan told her to "ditch the molehog." Not even Ellie's advice about not letting a boy change her affected her mood. The day after, Peaches watched with regret as Louis sorrowfully walked on his own. She talked to Ellie about her mistake, and her mother assured her that she would find a way to "make things right." It was then that they finally arrived at the land bridge, only to find it destroyed. At some point afterward, the animals were captured by Gutt and his crew. Gutt held Peaches hostage in order to lure in the returning Manny. When all seemed lost, Louis intervened, distracting Gutt with a challenge and slamming a chunk of ice onto his foot, allowing Peaches to Escape. As Shira tried to Untie Ellie, Squint attacked and Ellie stomped him to the ground, flattening the rabbit like a pancake. When the battle against the pirates started to turn in the herds' favor, Gutt then attempted to kill the bound Ellie, cutting off Manny's path by disconnecting the ships. Peaches, using her "half-possum" skills, gave the evil ape a powerful kick, sending him to the ice wall, saving her mother just in time. As Ellie and Peaches tried to escape, Gutt blocked Manny's path. Ellie and Peaches could only watch as the land mass Manny and Gutt on rose hundreds of feet high, leaving Manny up for the final confrontation against Gutt. After Manny defeated Gutt, Peaches thanked Louis, who echoed "No matter what, you never leave a friend behind." Taking Gutt's ship, the herd travelled to a new home. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to explore and have fun. Ellie assured to Manny that both him and Peaches are going to be just fine. Ice Age: Collision Course Years later, Ellie slid onto a hockey rink, after her daughter had beat her husband at hockey, with their friend, Granny, holding onto her tail. Peaches' fiancé, Julian, a fun and loving mammoth, gave Ellie buttercup flowers, which Ellie loved. She watched as Julian gave Manny a giant bear hug, which Manny was uncomfortable with. Ellie remarked that Manny needs to get used to it. Peaches was about to leave, but Ellie reminded her of "the thing". Manny said he can do "the thing", but Ellie quickly said no, and told him to hang out with his friends. She then wiggled and giggled, and went to go decorate for her anniversary party with her daughter. After it was done and Manny walked into the area, with fresh cut logs with fruit in them, Ellie and the other ice age mammals jumped up from their hiding places. Crash and Eddie chanted Manny's name, along with all the other ice age mammals. One called out that he forgot, and Ellie became sad and disappointed. Manny, trying to think of words to say, say fireworks brighten the sky. Ellie, surprised and amazed, like the rest of the animals, watched. She asked him how he did it and Manny, though he didn't do it, said he couldn't reveal his secrets. Julian commented to Manny and Ellie that he would miss them so much when Peaches and him left. Peaches then choked on her apple, and told Julian she hadn't told them. Manny and Ellie were shocked. But, not long after, Diego told them that they had a problem, an asteroid heading toward them. They ran and hid in an ice cave until it was over. When they got out the cave, their friend, Buck escaped the dino world and became the leader of the herd, taking them through, to a crash-site. They followed Buck into a forest where they were hit with an electrical storm. While Peaches was trapped by the lightening, Manny didn't understand why Julian wasn't helping her. He then broke the rock cliff, though Julian warned him. Manny and Ellie were stuck as the purple lightening zapped around them. Diego was able to save them. Buck went inside the forest, and saved a "baby." It turned out to be a pumpkin, and the herd thought it was rather strange. Buck named the pumpkin Bronwyn. Manny and Ellie decide to try and get Julian and Peaches to stay. With the help of Sid, Granny, Crash, and Eddie, Ellie tried to convince Peaches it was too dangerous alone. She had Crash and Eddie be Peaches' distressed kids, Sid be a beast, and Granny be evil. Peaches handled it well though. Buck told the herd to rest for the night. In the morning they found that Granny was gone. Hearing Granny's yelling, they followed it and were lead to a crystal place called A prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Brooke, a sloth, fell in love with Sid, even calling her squad of Minicorns. The minicorns tapped their hooves on the crystal floor, releasing the crystal hoverboards, to bring them to the Geotopian master. Once they got there, they were confused by him. The llama, called Shangri Llama, was very flexible and calm. Later, Sid broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for his love. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to save their lives. The crystals were put in a volcano and pulled the asteroid away. Manny and Julian bonded over helping put the giant crystal in. At Peaches' wedding everyone was well and happy. Brooke sang My Superstar. Ice Age: Landscape Damage Ellie is seen when she over hears that Peaches was thinking of having a baby. She was delighted of having a baby mammoth around. As Peaches runs off and thinks about having children, Ellie convinced him of having a grandchildren. But Manny isn't ready to be a grandfather, as he walk off as he was disappointed, Ellie looking at him upset. Later that sunset, Ellie is having a baby shower with the girls for Brooke. Just then Manny, Diego, Sid, Crash and Eddie and Julian warns the girls that there's a stormy ice twister heading towards the valley. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. After the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy. Buck brought an idea to stop the tornado and to find the place that could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So Ellie and her friends accepted it. As they followed Buck to the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. Just then Manny and Ellie having a perfect conversation for Peches' child. As Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Sid had broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his control. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Ellie is being trapped along with Peaches, Julian and Crash and Eddie in the fence log by Eamon and his minions. So She is being saved by Diego, Shira and Sid. The geyser and the rocks and diamonds pulled the tornadoes away from them, disappearing. In the ending, Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny, where Sid happily proud to be a father. And she also accept them as her aunt. Ellie hears that Manny accepted to have a grandchild. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to have a child. But she decided not to be a parent til she's thirty. Ellie assured to Manny that he did the right thing to Peaches of having a child. At the end of the film, Ellie is celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ice Age characters Category:Mammoths Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Animals Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Herd members Category:Elephants Category:Mothers Category:In love Category:Wives Category:Orphans Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Wise characters Category:Parents